


Brand New Mistake

by SummerRaine14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x12 rewrite, F/M, NOT BUGHEAD, One Night Stand, SweetBee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRaine14/pseuds/SummerRaine14
Summary: What if it wasn’t as simple as asking her to stay that night in his beaten down trailer? What if Betty needed more time to get to know herself and figure out what she wanted? What if it’s not Jughead she ends up losing her virginity to that night?2x12 Rewrite





	Brand New Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A BUGHEAD FIC   
> I don't know where this idea came from, but when it appeared, it wouldn't go away. So here's a trashy one shot of smut and Betty not knowing what she wants

“Stay,” the word fell off Jughead’s lips like he was a God and Betty wanted nothing more than to connect their lips for the first time in weeks- to feel  _ him  _ again- but she knew she couldn’t. Too much had happened since they said harsh goodbyes in the dark Whyte Wyrm parking lot and there was far too much to just forgive and forget in one night of passion. Both of their lives were hectic, and she knew this needed to be thought through properly.  

 

“I’m sorry,” they were the only words she could get out before pushing herself off the ripped couch and running out the squeaky door of the trailer. Betty had ran off that property faster than she could ever remember, and it didn’t occur to her that she was outside around other people until her body collided with another. “Watch it!” She yelled, unaware of how angry she sounded she saw the darkness in his eyes. Immediately she knew who he was and it sent shivers down her spine. 

 

“What are you doing here Angel face? Thought Jones was done with your Northside ass.” Sweet Pea growled, a cocky smirk on his face that would have sent anyone but Betty running. During her time with Jughead she had faced more Serpents than she cared to admit, and she was determined not to let him scare her away. It wasn’t until he decided to take a closer look at her that the stained tears on her cheeks became noticeable and suddenly he felt a need to protect her. “Hey, uh are you okay?”

 

The question stunned Betty as she wasn’t sure she had ever heard Sweet Pea care about anyone else’s wellbeing but his and the Serpents’. “Why do you care? I’m not one of you,” she snapped, trying to push past him but being reeled back by the feel of his hand around her wrist. 

 

He chuckled dryly before thinking of the only thing that might change her mind, “well technically, you did the dance which makes you a Serpent,” he winked at her and that resulted in a small smile. Feeling proud, he decided to push it one step further. “You look like you’ve had a rough night, maybe a drink would make you feel better?” 

 

She knew what her answer should be, a strong and clear ‘no’, but something about the look in his eyes and jet black hair reminded her so much of the boy she just left behind that she couldn’t bare to do it again. “I..yeah I guess I could go for a drink,” she answered, rolling her eyes at the ever persistent cocky smile still on his face and followed him down the walkway to a trailer that looked much smaller than Jughead’s. 

 

When they got to the trailer, it appeared that no one else was there and suddenly a million thoughts were filling her mind about what could happen- yet none of the ideas made her want to turn around and run away. She watched as he pulled out two beers from the fridge, “I know you probably want something stronger, but I’m not going to be responsible for you becoming a mess,” Sweet Pea laughed, handing her a beer and taking a seat on the arm of his couch. Slipping off her shoes, she walked further into the trailer and over to the couch, taking a seat beside him. “So, what brought you to Sunnyside?” he asked, nudging her shoulder in a playful action, trying to cheer her up as she still looked upset. 

 

“Figuring out what I want,” Betty answered simply. Her eyes meeting Sweet Pea’s and for a split second, she got caught up in his beauty and the idea of him. 

 

“And,” he said, clearing his throat, “what do you want?” the question caught Betty off guard and she couldn’t stop herself from setting down her beer on the small coffee table before turning back around and connecting her lips with Sweet Pea’s. For a second she thought he would pull away, that he would call her crazy and say this couldn’t happen.  _ Hell,  _ she thought she might be the one to pull away and get herself together but no matter how much time passed, their lips never disconnected. A small groan escaped his lips and he pulled away only the slightest bit, “what do you want, baby?” 

 

“You,” Betty moaned into his touch as his hand roamed down her chest and cupped her breast. “I want you.” Immediately, his body reacted to this and he bit her lip mid-kiss, he brought her onto his lap so she was now in a straddling position and unzipped the back of her dress. As it fell down her torso and landed on his lap, his mouth found it’s way to her breast and her moans increased as his teeth bit into her nipple over and over again. He picked her up around his waist and walked to the bedroom with her in his arms, slamming Betty down on the bed, Sweet Pea ripped off his t-shirt in one swift motion before leaning back down and connecting their lips once more. 

 

Betty could feel his growing hardness against her core and she did everything she could to move her body closer to it, because no matter how much they were touching it just wasn’t enough. Noticing her movements, Sweet Pea pulled off of Betty and chuckled, removing the belt from his jeans and allowing his pants to fall to his ankles, he slipped them off before climbing back on top of her and biting her ear, nibbling down her neck and sucking harshly on the skin. Her moans only made him sink his teeth deeper into her flesh and as his mouth found it’s way down her body, he stopped at the lining of her panties before looking up at her for permission. “Yes,” she moaned out her response and before she was even finished, Sweet Pea’s soft lips connected with her wet folds and her mind went spinning. She had never felt something like this before and it took everything in her to stifle back her moans by roughly biting her lip. “I need you, Sweets,” Betty groaned into his ear as she ran her nails down his back.

 

The feeling sends him spiralling and he leans over to the side of his bed and pulls out a condom, sliding it on quickly, he groans as his cock touches her entrance. A loud moan escaped her lips as she felt him inside of her, their bodies took awhile to find a rhythm before he begins thrusting into her, slowly at first and building up faster. Betty cried out as it felt like fire was pooling in her abdomen. He breathed out a rough, “Betty,” before his body collapsed beside hers and they laid there. 

 

Moments of silence went by before Sweet Pea turned to face Betty and swept the loose blonde hairs from out of her face, “I can’t believe we just did that,” the words caused both of them to chuckle and Betty looked at him before crawling out of his bed. “I’ll see you around,” he said, walking her to the door and watching as she left Sunnyside trailer park. 

 

Betty was walking down the dark sidewalk of Elm St when she finally allowed what happened tonight to sink in. It was as she approached her home that she knew this was a mistake, but she couldn’t have picked a better one to make. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
